


Wanna Play?

by toosigoosi



Series: toosigoosi's Oneshot Heaven [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bartender!Eggsy, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Kind of evil!Harry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Kingsman are Vampires, Vampire AU, Vampire King!Harry, human!Eggsy, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Head of the Kingsman Clan of Vampires, Harry Hart rarely has the option of using his abilities to their full potential. Once he becomes fixated on the beautiful bartender who works at the pub in the city, he immediately decides he must have him. </p><p>*I'm shit at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first installment of Oneshot Heaven, which is in its essence a collection of oneshots for my many different OTPs. My plan is to upload a new oneshot to this series whenever I feel stressed about school (two more months!) or manage to find time.
> 
> **Disclaimer: when I say "oneshot" I use that term very loosely. If I like a story a lot, then I might decide to make it a few chapters longer.

It wasn't often that Harry had the option of going out to hunt. On a normal day, he'd remain in his office working until either Percival or Roxy would inevitably bring him two O-negative blood bags from the nearby hospital. "Your dinner, sir," they would say, handing him the bags with an apologetic smile. Everyone in his clan knew that Harry hated blood bags in comparison to blood straight from the humans. _Too old_ , he would think to himself as he drained the first bag. _Not as rich_ , as he'd finished the second.

But today wasn't a normal day. No, today was special.

"Today is the day I approach him," Harry had told Merlin over breakfast earlier that morning. "Tonight, before dinner."

Merlin had looked at him with mild interest as he sipped from the bag of AB-positive. "Are you sure that is a good idea, sir?" Merlin asked calmly, not letting any emotion show on his face. He'd set the bag down then looked at Harry with concern. "This all seems a tad...reckless."

Harry had tapped a finger against the stem of his wineglass, sighing. "You say this every time I bring it up, Merlin, and I've put this off four time because of you believe it to be too 'reckless'," Harry had said, placing air-quotes around "reckless."

Merlin sighed in turn, sitting back in his chair. "I just have some concerns, sir," Merlin said, rubbing a hand over his head. "How can you be sure that he won't reject you? Or perhaps he'll just so happen to be a member of a family of hunters and--"

"Merlin, you worry too much about me," Harry said, reaching over to grasp the other man's forearm. Merlin looked up at Harry, his eyes flashing red for a moment before returning to their natural brown. "I'm the leader of a bloody vampire clan. I can take care of myself in the presence of _one_ human."

Merlin had sighed again, then stood up from his chair. He went to kneel on one knee beside Harry's chair, bowing his head. "If it isn't too much to ask, my lord, I would prefer that either I or Roxanne accompany you on your excursion tonight."

"Merlin, enough with the formalities," Harry had groaned, rolling his eyes. Merlin had looked up, a small smile cracking the emotionless mask of his face. "I'll have both of you accompany me then, since you seem so adamantly against me going out alone."

Merlin nodded curtly, then stood up again. "I'm just doing my job, sir," Merlin said. He'd begun clearing away the now empty blood bags from the table when Roxy had skipped into the dining room, her eyes a fierce red and a smear of blood across the bottom of her chin.

"Hello, Merlin," she'd said, smiling as she'd placed a light kiss to Merlin's cheek. "Good morning, sir," she'd said to Harry, bowing once before scrubbing the blood off of her face.

"I'll take it that you had an enjoyable breakfast?" Harry said, willing away his canines from extending. _That'll be me soon enough_ , he thought to himself reassuringly.

"Oh, _most_ enjoyable, my lord," Roxy said, snatching a nearly empty bag from Merlin's hands. "And I hear that I'm to accompany you on some kind of outing tonight?"

Harry eyebrows had drawn together as Roxy casually drained the blood bag completely. "Eavesdropping isn't very ladylike," Harry said, almost teasingly.

Roxy had rolled her eyes, which were still red from blood lust. "Neither is being a bloodsucking demon from hell, but I manage to get by," she'd said, smiling when Merlin coughed to cover up a small chuckle.

Harry had stood up from the table then, clearing his throat. "Meet me at dusk out in the front yard of the estate," he'd said, looking between the two of them. "From there we will take a cab into the city."

 *******  
Harry smiled to himself as he sat down at one of the tables of the coffee shop across the street from the pub. He was quite proud of himself, managing to trick both Roxy _and_ Merlin into leaving almost an hour after he had. He mentally sent Percival a thank you for agreeing to drop him off in the city just before the sun had fully gone down, when Merlin and Roxy were both still working around the house. If he was lucky enough, he'd have somewhere between two to three hours before the two of them would come to find him.

Now, Harry was situated in front of the large window looking out to the street. From here, he had a perfect view of the front of the pub, his eyes tracking over the people going in and out of the old pub. He would occasionally scent for the human, shaking his head when he was unable to pick it out from the scents of the others in the coffee shop and outside.

"Excuse me? Uh, sir?" a timid voice said beside him.

Harry shook his head, blinking rapidly and he turned to look at the young barista standing beside him. She flinched when Harry looked at her, then stuttered as she said, "S-Sir, you have to buy something if you want to stay here. Sorry, it's the company policy."

Harry smiled warmly, pulling out his wallet. He took out a crisp twenty pound bill, then placed it in her palm. "I'd like a cappuccino, please," he said, letting his eyes briefly flash red to influence her decision. "And you may keep the change." The young barista shuddered, her eyelids falling slightly shut under Harry's influence and she nodded dazedly.

"Coming right up, sir," she said, turning and heading back to the coffee bar to make his drink. Harry returned to watching the door of the pub, muttering a thank you when the barista placed his cappuccino beside him.

After nearly an hour of watching the door and occasionally forcing down a sip of his drink, Harry considered returning to the estate. _Maybe I got the date wrong_ , he thought to himself in disappointment. _Maybe he no longer works at--_

Just as Harry was standing up from the table, ready to give up, he caught a familiar scent. He immediately froze as his mouth began watering, his canines started to lengthen, and his pupils sharpened into slits. He dug his fingers into the tabletop as his eyes landed on the human, who was walking along the pavement while casually talking on the phone.

 _God_ _, he smells delicious_ , Harry thought, biting into his bottom lip as the human moved closer and closer to the pub. He was talking animatedly on his phone, smiling widely as he spoke to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Sir, are you done with your drink?"

Harry glanced down at the voice beside, surprised to see the barista from earlier again. She smiled, still appearing kind of dazed from his influence earlier. "I can take it up for you--"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Harry said, flashing his red eyes again. " _You will not remember my face_." He then immediately grabbed his coat and exited the coffee shop, following the now stronger scent that led straight into the pub. When he entered the pub, he was forced to breathe through his mouth as he was suddenly engulfed in the human's scent. His eyes scanned the pub, then stopped at the bar, where the human was ending his phone call and hanging up his hideous sports jacket on a peg. Harry immediately went to sit at one of the booths in the pub, positioned so he could still watch the human without appearing too suspicious.

 _He's beautiful_ , he thought absently, his eyes tracking and analyzing every movement of the human's--the way he would smile while speaking with one of his coworkers; the way he'd make drinks with practiced ease; how he would occasionally wink at customers who had been obviously flirting with him the entire time. Harry felt a low growl build inside him whenever someone would start talking with the human for an extended time, and he briefly considered moving to start up a conversation first.

Just as Harry was ready to go sit at the bar, he happened to look up and find himself staring up into the very green eyes of the human.

*******

Eggsy had noticed the man almost immediately when he'd entered the Black Prince. He'd looked starkly out of place, dressed in a well-fitted suit with polished shoes, a long black jacket, and styled hair despite it being almost ten o'clock at night on a Tuesday. Jamal, who was working the shift with him, had commented on the man's appearance--" _Maybe he's waiting for some kind of on-call rentboy, huh, Eggsy?_ "--but Eggsy had watched with interest as the man made his way over to one of the booths then sat down. Eggsy tried to focus on working the bar, but he found himself glancing frequently over at the man, who was still sitting at the booth, watching Eggsy closely.

"Oi, Jamal," Eggsy said, calling his coworker over. He nodded in his head in the direction of the booth where the mysterious man was sitting. The man was no longer staring straight at Eggsy, instead focusing on watching other patrons of the bar. "What's his deal?"

"Fuck if I know," Jamal said, cleaning a spot of spilled beer off the bar. "He's been sitting there just staring at ya for almost an hour." As he spoke, Jamal's face broke into a smile and he nudged Eggsy's shoulder with his own. "Maybe he's got a crush on ya. You should go over and talk to him, _loverboy_."

Eggsy's face grew red and he shoved at Jamal's shoulder. "Piss off," he snapped, turning to scrub at a clean spot on the bar to avoid looking at his friend. He didn't need reminding of how frequently patrons would become fixated on him during his shifts. He had enough memories to last a lifetime of drunk men and women from twenty-five to fifty-five trying to chat him up or buy him a drink or blatantly ask him

"I'm teasin', Eggsy," Jamal said, picking up an abandoned empty glass and cleaning it out with his rag. "Go on your break now and go talk to him. Try figure out what's up with him." Jamal shrugged, placing the glass in his hands face down with the others. "Who knows, maybe he's just had too much to drink and he's actually passed out."

"But..." Eggsy started to protest. Finally, Eggsy sighed, running a hand through his hair. He exited the bar then slowly made his way over to the booth where the mysterious man was sitting. As Eggsy came closer, the man's eyes became half lidded and a lazy smile spread across his face.

"Why, hello," the man said, looking up at Eggsy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you, mate," Eggsy said, swallowing against a lump in his throat. The man's accent was just as posh as he looked and his voice was deeper than Eggsy would have imagined. "Just came over to see if you were...I don't know, doing okay, I guess?" He began nervously tapping the fingers of his left hand against his thigh, exhaling sharply as he looked over the man's face. Up this close, Eggsy could tell he was  _very_ handsome and very  _not_ drunk. **  
**

"Why wouldn't I be?" the man asked, tilting his head slightly to the left, the smile remaining in place.

"Uh...I-I don't know..." Eggsy suttered. "I guess 'cause you were just, _er_ , sitting here, all alone? And you haven't ordered anything since you've been here, so I thought...that, uh, maybe you'd been stood up for a date, or something like that." Eggsy's face grew hotter as he spoke and the man shifted, sitting with his legs spread slightly apart. "Uh--"

The man smiled wider. "Well I can assure you that I definitely haven't been stood up for any date," he said. As he spoke, the man looked Eggsy up and down, even going so far as to lick his lips as he met Eggsy's eyes again. "I was actually hoping that I could talk with you."

Eggsy stiffened, taking a small step back. It was at this point that he would normally smile and leave, ready to call the police in case the patron grew violent. But for some reason, he felt himself practically held in place. "What do you--?"

The man's eyes seemed to flash and Eggsy swayed, his breathing hitching as he felt suddenly dizzy. "Come on," the man said, gesturing to the other side of the booth. "Take a seat." Eggsy obeyed, moving almost involuntarily to sit across from the man.

"What's your name?" the man asked, his voice low and his smile dazzling.

Eggsy blinked slowly, struggling to speak as his tongue suddenly felt too large for his mouth. "G-Gary," he said, sighing as his entire face seemed to heat up more. "Gary Unwin. But, uh...everyone c-calls me Eggsy." He smiled weakly, focusing his eyes on the man's face.

" _Eggsy_ ," the man said, almost like he was trying out the name is his mouth. He smiled, and Eggsy felt a shudder go through him. "Interesting name."

Eggsy nodded, looking back down into his lap to hide his flushed face. "Yeah, it's what me mum and dad have always called me," he said. He sighed then looked back up in confusion. "I'm...not sure why I'm telling you all of this." He really wasn't sure. It was as though whenever he began speaking, he felt compelled to continue, wanting to tell this stranger everything he possibly could.

The man shrugged, leaning forward to rest his head on his hands. "People often find me very easy to talk with," he said simply. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The man winked as his eyes flashed again, and this time Eggsy could clearly tell that his eyes had gone from dark brown to red. The man then leaned forward until he was right near Eggsy's ear and whispered, "When does your shift end?"

Eggsy shook his head. "I don't even...know your name..." he said, struggling to speak clearly. This close, Eggsy could clearly smell the expensive cologne the man wore, and he shivered when the man's breath brushed his ear.

The man sat back, his smile casual, then stuck out his hand for Eggsy to shake. "Harry Hart," he said. "But you can just call me Harry, since we seem to have bypassed the formalities stage of friendship."

Eggsy took the man's, _Harry's_ , hand, squeezing it weakly as he tried and failed to look away from his eyes. "Harry..." Eggsy muttered, still in a daze. Harry continued to hold on to Eggsy's hand, tightening his hold on it as Eggsy found it becoming harder and harder to breath through his nose.

"Wanna play, Eggsy?" Harry asked, his voice low and his eyes now burning a dark red. "When does your shift end?"

Eggsy swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, then bit his lip. "Midnight," he breathed. Harry blinked and his eyes returned to their normal brown. He released Eggsy's hand, then stood up, collecting his coat in his hands. He smiled down at Eggsy and when he spoke, his eyes briefly flashed red once more.

"Meet me outside in the alley next door when your shift is over," he said. "I hope to see you then." And with that, Harry bowed once, and turned to exit the pub, leaving Eggsy stunned and flushed all over.

Before Eggsy could stop himself, he was following after Harry, ignoring Jamal when he called out to him. Once outside of the Black Prince, Eggsy immediately turned left, heading for the alley when he heard Harry say, "I thought your shift was over at midnight."

Eggsy spun around, his face burning as his eyes fell on Harry, who was standing a little bit away from him. Illuminated beneath one of the streetlamps, Harry looked like some kind of angel.

"I'm still on my break right now," Eggsy said, cursing how dumb and desperate he sounded. Harry smirked, then moved. Suddenly Eggsy found himself with his back pressed against the wall of the alley, no longer under the lights of the streetlamps or lights from the Black Prince.

"What--?" Eggsy gasped, looking up at Harry, who had him pressed against the wall.

"Don't scream," Harry growled lowly, his eyes burning a bright red in the darkness surrounding them. Eggsy felt his throat suddenly close up, and his mouth pressed closed involuntarily. Hands grabbed at his wrists, pulling them up to pin above his head against the wall. A foot kicked his feet farther apart, followed by a leg that slotted between his thighs pressing against his half hard cock.

 _Harry_ , Eggsy tried saying, though it came out sounding more like a regular moan. Just as Eggsy was tipping his head back in ecstasy, one of Harry's hands grabbed his chin, forcing Eggsy to look into the older man's eyes as he crushed their lips together. Eggsy's eyelids fell shut almost immediately, and he struggled to press harder against the other man's body.

"I want to taste you," Harry whispered when he pulled away, continuing to hold onto Eggsy's jaw. He licked his lips, and Eggsy nodded frantically, sighing as Harry tilted his head to begin pressing kisses against the younger man's neck.

Eggsy began rutting against Harry, moans and pants escaping his mouth as he chased the sudden pleasure. He barely paid attention when he felt Harry's hand on his jaw slip up into his hair, tilting his head more to the side and continuing kissing and sucking at his skin. Only when he felt the sharp pinprick of pain from a sudden bite did Eggsy finally stop his desperate humping and attempt to cry out.

*******

_Delicious_ , Harry thought to himself as he covered Eggsy's neck with kisses, lapping at the sweat covering his skin. He couldn't believe how well his plan had gone--here he was, currently tasting the skin of the one human he'd been fixated on for months. 

As Harry continued kissing and lightly sucking at Eggsy's neck, he felt his canines beginning to sharpen when his tongue passed over the pulsing jugular on the boy's neck. The hand gripping Eggsy's jaw slipped up to latch into his hair, and Harry used the leverage to tilt the boy's head more to the side.

With Eggsy's neck exposed, Harry licked his lips again, feeling his fully extended canines poking out of his mouth. He wasted no time in sinking his teeth into the skin of Eggsy's neck, moaning obscenely when blood flooded his mouth.

 _I'm in heaven_ , Harry thought absently, gulping down the boy's blood as Eggsy went limp against him. Unlike other humans Harry had fed off of, Eggsy didn't attempt to fight back as Harry drained him. He remained a dead weight, held up completely by Harry's hold on his wrists, his head lolling to the side and high-pitched pants escaping his half open mouth.

"S-Stop..." Eggsy whispered. Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy's hair when the boy spoke again. "Don't...stop..."

Harry made a noise of surprise, slowing down on his drinking as Eggsy resumed weakly grinding against Harry's body. If his teeth weren't buried in Eggsy's neck, he would have smirked. He knew that humans experienced pleasure when they were drunk from, but he'd never known a human to act in the same Eggsy was, practically begging him to continue.

Harry pulled away from Eggsy's neck, releasing the boy's hair and grabbing his chin. Eggsy's face was pale, but he looked completely at bliss as Harry inspected his face. Blood dribbled down from the two puncture in the side of his neck, and coupled with kiss-bruised lips, disheveled hair, and flushed cheeks, Eggsy made the perfect picture of a boy debauched.

"I want to try something," Harry muttered almost to himself, releasing Eggsy's chin. He lifted his wrist to his mouth, biting into the skin with enough force to break it. Once his wrist began bleeding, he moved it to Eggsy's mouth, forcing the boy to drink the blood flowing out of him. "There you go, drink up..."

Eggsy swallowed the blood without any fight. Harry watched in awe as blood began to drip from the side of his mouth, going all the way down to his chin. He pulled his wrist away when he felt the skin there reseal, and he immediately grabbed Eggsy's jaw again.

"You have my blood in your system," Harry said. Unconsciously, one of his thumbs smeared the blood across Eggsy's chin, and Harry bit his lip when Eggsy's eyes became half lidded. "Which means that if I leave you as a human, you'll have to obey anything I say."

"And...if you don't?" Eggsy asked, his voice soft and shaking.

Harry smiled, releasing Eggsy's wrists to grab the other side of the boy's face. "If I were to kill you, you'd become a bloodsucking monster like me," he said. It would be easy, he realized. A simple snap of the neck and he would have a new member of his clan, a possible mate even. _It would be so easy_.

"So what'll it be, Eggsy?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd first like to apologize to anyone who read this fic when I first posted it. I somehow managed to accidentally post it while I less than a third done with it, so it's only now truly finished.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I'm very American. Like, extremely American. And I don't have a beta to edit, so please note that all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Like it? Leave a Kudos!  
> Love it? Leave a Comment!


End file.
